


0 - 1

by HowToVocaloid



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bad Writing, Cute, Death, F/F, Fluff, Gang, Girls Love, I am so sorry, I suck at writing, Serious, Violence, Yuri, enjoy lol, im hella tired, seriously, these tags are terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToVocaloid/pseuds/HowToVocaloid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka Megurine, a gang leader with a serious attitude, searches for a new and more interesting addition to her group. However, along with a few other brutes, she stumbles upon Miku Hatsune, a small, frail girl with a love for reading and a bright smile. </p><p>Luka only sees them as average, high school girls, but Miku wants to be more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

"Miku..."

 

***

"And, you," I spat in a husky voice, wanting to get all of the bullshit out of the way, "who are you, and why are you here?"

 

"Me?" She presses her hand up to the center of her chest, wanting to confirm that I was speaking to her. She's separated from the rest of the group, so I couldn't comprehend how she had the idea that I was speaking to anyone else. "Yeah, you, dumbass. Why is such a petite, little, stuck-up girl like you here?"

 

"I came to join your gang, Miss Megurine." That really got a kick out of me. This little girl? In a huge, not to mention tough, gang like mine? Hah, yeah right. “Real fucking funny, kid, but I don't need you wasting my time when I have other shit to attend to.”

“I'm not joking! I want to join your gang!” I clicked my tongue and averted my gaze from her small frame. She has got to be playing with me, I mean, there's no way in hell I would even consider letting her join us. “You,” I started, slowly meeting her eyes once again, “really think that I would let someone so fragile join the toughest gang in the town? Think again. Now, get home. I bet you've got a family waiting for you--”

“I have no family, miss.”

… Hah, what is she trying to get at here? God, she's being a persistent pain in the ass! “The hell do you mean?”

“I lost my family when I was young. I've been alone for basically my whole life.” 

“How'd you lose 'em?”

“An accident, ma'am.” 

I scoffed, “Another sob story? God, how pathetic can people get?” I shut my eyes, giggling a bit at the small girl's story, until I felt a heavy weight force itself upon my body, knocking me down onto the floor. I open my eyes to see the girl sitting on my stomach, the collar of my jacket in her left hand's grasp, and her fist wound up behind her, ready to strike me with an unknown amount of power.

The other members had tried to make their way to the girl, but I signaled them to let me handle the situation at hand. “What is your name?”

“Miku.”

“How old are you?”

“16 going on 17.”

“And why do you want to join this specific gang?”

“Because... I want to fight alongside you.”

I didn't quite understand what she meant when she said that, so I continued pestering her more and more.

“Why do you want to fight alongside me?”

“You are someone I look up to, Miss Megurine. If I had ever wanted anything so bad, it would be to fight as your companion. Even if I don’t get to fight, just being beside you in any way would bring me ultimate bliss.”

A lump began to form in my throat. I didn’t have the right words to respond, so I did what any other person would do. I smiled a great, big smile at her. “Well, if you’d let me stand up,” I said as I grabbed her torso and lifted her off of me. She just sat there staring at the floor, not daring to make eye contact with me. “I will think about it in the next few days, I promise.” She still didn’t look up at me, and I couldn’t figure out why until I heard a small sob escape her lips.

“Well, most gang members don’t cry, but,” I bent down onto one knee, and lifted her face with her chin resting on my index finger, “I’ll let it slide this once.” I used my left hand to wipe her tears away, and she looked at me with an apologetic face. “C’mon, don’t be sorry. It happens to the best of us, you know?” She nodded her head quickly, and a small smile crawled onto her face.

“You wanna know somethin’, Miku?”

She tilted her head a little bit as she stared at me with her mesmerizing eyes.

“You’re so much more beautiful with a smile on your face.”


	2. The First Attempt

“Miku...”  
***  
“So, after much thought, I've decided that our newest member will be... Um, drumroll, please?” The other members begin pounding on the table rapidly with the tips of their fingers. “Our newest member is... Miku Hatsune!”

The whole room flooded with silence, and it was as if tragedy had just struck. Do they think I'm crazy or something? “Miss Megurine,” K.S. said from across the table, “are you joking?”

“Does it sound like I'm joking, K.S.? This is our newest member!”

“Yeah, but I don't understand how you came to the conclusion that that small cupcake would make a good addition to our little, er, 'clique'.” Man, what's this kid trying to say right now? I mean, I guess I shouldn't really be calling him a 'kid' since he's older than me, but I'm the leader. They don't make the gang's decisions, I do.

“She could be very valuable to this whole ‘clique’ in many ways!”

“Yeah,” G.K. smirked, “and what does valuable mean in this case, Luka? Not being able to defend herself? Not being able to defend the rest of the group? Getting ripped to shreds in combat?” Everyone in the room snickered a bit at his reply, meanwhile, I boiled over with rage.

“You guys haven’t even seen her combat skills yet!”

“Yeah, and neither have you!” P.U. slams his hands on the table, gritting his teeth, “We’re one of the strongest, if not the strongest gang in the whole damn city! All of the members you’ve picked in the last three years we’re huge brutes who’ve had blood on their hands at least once or twice. Now, you’re going for some small cutie who can’t tell the fucking difference between right and left! Where the hell is the Luka that said, ‘I will tolerate no weakness’, huh!? Where did she go!?”

“Utatane, calm down. I’m promising you that this isn’t a bad decision–“

“It is a bad decision, and I’m just trying to stop you from making it! I’m just trying to help you!”

“Stop yelling at your fucking leader!”

“Bite me, asshole!” That’s it! I can’t handle this shit anymore! I climb onto the table and quickly scramble toward P.U. Sure, he’s a freshman, but that doesn’t mean I’m afraid of kicking his ass! I reel my fist back and slam it into his nose with a brutal amount of force. I could feel the cartilage of his nose cracking from my knuckles. “Agh, shit!” He yells, and I take my chance to grab his collar and shove him to the floor.

“What the hell is going on!?” A high-pitched voice calls from behind me. Of course, I lost my damn temper right in front of the new member. “O-oh, Hatsune. G-good to see you back!” She held a paper bag, and that gave me a bit of an uneasy feeling. 

“Hatsune?”

“Um, yes?” She stammers a bit as I slowly lift myself off of P.U. and make my way toward her, “What’s in the bag?”

“Oh, nothing important really.”

“Everyone, stand back,” I hold my arm out, signaling them to take a step back, “Hatsune, let me see the bag.”

“What? Why?”

“Let me see it..!”

“What does it matter what’s insi—“

I cut her off by grabbing her arm and twisting it around her torso and onto her back, forcing her to let go of the handles. “W-what are you doing?!”

“I’m taking safety measures.” I knee both of her buckled knees, causing her to fall to the floor. I pin her down with as much force as I could muster. “G.K., open the fucking bag!” G.K. runs toward the paper bag and quickly opens it up, hurling all of the objects that were previously inside of it around the room. Hatsune tries to wriggle out underneath me, but I only push her down harder. After a little while, G.K. finishes rummaging through the bag, and he seemed a bit confused to say the least. “Well, what’s inside?”

“Just a bunch of… books.” P.U. scoffed, “Oh great, she’s a bookworm too.”

“Shut it,” I say between clenched teeth. “G.K., flip through the pages.” G.K. and a few others flip through each book, but end up empty handed. “Nothing in here, Miss Megurine.” I look at Hatsune and slowly let go of her arms. “What the hell was that for?!”

“Who the hell knows if you had a knife in there!?”

“Why the hell would I have a knife!? I have no reason to hurt any of you!”

“Well, we’d never know if you had some kind of evil intent!”

“… WHY THE HELL WOULD I HAVE EVIL INTENT!? I’M A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD HIGHSCHOOL STUDENT WHO READS BOOKS IN HER FREE TIME!”

She’s got a point, but what I did was for safety purposes only. “G.K., what are the names of some of those books?”

“Huh,” he mutters a few barely audible words, “let’s see here. The Great Gatsby, The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo which is one of my personal favorites—“

“Yeah, yeah, you fuckin’ nerd. No one gives a shit,” P.U. snarls.

“Anyway,” G.K. continues, “Looking for Alaska, A Bridge Too Far… Wow, these are some heavy books. Look even 1984 and Misery are in here! You’ve got good taste, kid!”

“G.K., shut up. We’re not here to praise her taste in literature,” I spat. “Hatsune, why do you have all these books here with you? You’re in a gang, not a book club.”

“Well, these aren’t for the gang. They’re just for when I’m bored.”

“So, why do you have so many of them?” K.S. butt himself in.

“I get bored a whole lot. I need something to entertain me when I have absolutely nothing to do.”

“Then why don’t you just play on your phone or something?” VY2 also pushes himself in to the conversation.

“I actually don’t have a phone.”

“Oh God, you’ve gotta be kidding me!” P.U. yells at her and sits up, “How can you not have a phone!? You’re six-fucking-teen! Getting a phone should be a no-brainer!”

“And you’re also going to need one to contact the gang,” VY2 adds, “just in case anything happens to you, and you need a way to ask us for help.” I smiled at him. He was always the calmest member of the gang. However, he usually doesn’t present himself too much, so the fact that he was talking to Hatsune so casually was a bit unusual. “Of course, put my number in first,” he says as he shoots her a small wink.

“Don’t go hitting on the girl now,” I smirked as I grabbed his shoulder.

“Oh, please, Miss Megurine, I’ve already got eyes for someone else.”

“Oh, do tell,” I say as I sit myself down in one of the chairs and rest my legs atop the table. “Take a seat Hatsune, this what we usually do when we’re not working our asses off.” VY2 lifts his black beanie off his head and places it over his heart. Hatsune laughs a little, I smile at that. Such a cute laugh… Hah… Wait, what?

“A maiden with beautiful locks of green and the body of a goddess has my heart beating faster than a pastry chef. Her eyes are a deep green that will rid your mind of any thought, and her smile is brighter than my phone when I check my texts at 3:00 am. O, fair maiden, for thou has't claimed a vital part of me, and yet, I’d rather thou keep it.”

“Yeah, that’s great and all, but who is it?” The speech was enjoyable, but I could feel myself slowly dying as I listened to it. VY2 sighs, “It’s Megpoid, alright? Gumi Megpoid, the freshman. She’s a real beauty, right guys?” The other members behind him nod.

“Well, Yuuma, there’s a little rumor going around that your ‘maiden’ is a lesbo,” P.U. snickers, and VY2 looks at him with an unsatisfied face. “Well, I won’t believe those rumors until there’s evidence.”

“But, dude, that shit is gross. Gay people are weird.”

“I don’t think so. They’re themselves, and I feel like I have no right to judge them for who they like, man or woman.”

“Hah, you’re such a dumbass!” P.U. slaps him on the back, but VY2 just pushes his hand away.

“Alright, well, how about you, K.S? Who do you have eyes for?” I couldn’t help but ask the ice cream-loving, prince charming who he had a crush on. He has so many admirers, you’d think he’d be taken by now.

“No one, as usual. I mean, I guess that Lily girl is pretty alright, but I don’t even know her. Plus, every time I try to strike up at least one conversation with her, she avoids eye contact and responds with some boring answer like ‘yeah’, ‘no’ and ‘I dunno’. It sorta pisses me off, but who knows if she’s just jealous that I’m surrounded by hotties all the time.”

“Now you’re just bragging,” him and I laugh a bit and continue asking the members of their adventures in crushes. At the end of it all, I was struggling to remember who liked who. How was I supposed to not get confused? We have 12… well, I guess 13 members of our gang. Oh, I guess I should ask Hatsune so she doesn’t feel left out.

I look over to my left, where she was sitting, only to see her small face buried within the pages of The Fault in Our Stars. I snap my fingers, but she still doesn’t respond. “Hatsune~,” I said in a low, whisper-y voice, “what about you?”

“What about me?” She looks like she hasn’t been paying attention at all to the conversation, but considering her intense reading face, I’m guessing her attention was focused mostly on the book.

“Who’s your Prince Charming?”

She takes a minute to think, and then she turns to me with big, bright eyes, “You, Miss Megurine!” 

… What? I feel my face begin to heat up as all of the others laugh it off. “C-c’mon, Hatsune, I’m asking you for real. Don’t play games with me.”

“Does it sound like I’m playing games with you, ma’am? I’ll try being a bit more serious.” She clears her throat, “I only have eyes for you, Luka Megurine, as I have for the last two years.”

“Alright, come with me for a second.” I grab her wrist and pull her out of her chair. I hear a few members whistling inside, but I pay it no mind. The door shuts, and it’s just the two of us in the hallway of the small house. 

“What it the shit that you’re spitting in there!?” I can’t help but raise my tone a bit at her.

“The ‘shit’ being my feelings?”

“No, those aren’t your ‘feelings’, those are just words you’re using to try and embarrass me.”

“I don’t understand.” I grab her shoulders harshly, and look deep into those teal colored eyes.

“I’m not gay.”

“Not for long,” she says with confidence and a smirk. I can’t help but smile a bit.

“I like your attitude, but let’s keep the embarrassing things to a minimum please. I don’t want the members getting the wrong idea.”

“Alright, alright, whatever you say.”

“Good, and trust me,” I turn my back toward her and place my hand on the door knob, “if I were a dude, I’d definitely be head-over-heels for ya right now.” I open the door, but I hear a small mumble come from Hatsune’s mouth.

“It don’t matter if you’re a guy or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear, i don't hate Piko


	3. The Weakness

"Miku..."  
***  
The bell rang its usual melody, and I sighed in relief. Damn, these classes take forever. I grin to myself and kick my legs up onto my desk, leaning back in the chair. I stretch my arms out as far as they could reach, and groan as I feel my muscles loosen. Now, lunch. I can’t help but chuckle as I think about eating hamburger steak alone at my usual spot; the roof. No one ever came up there, not after I marked it as my ‘territory’. Not a soul would dare come up and sit next to me after I’ve told them that I’d wring their damn necks if I heard that door creak even the slightest bit. Everybody’s scared of me, and I live for their fear.

I stand up from my seat and head to the cafeteria to grab the steak I’ve desperately been waiting for. My mouth waters as it’s placed on my tray. It may not be the best steak, but it’s pretty damn good. I thank the lunch lady, who just completely ignores me, and then I make my way up to my not-so-secret spot. I sit next to the railing at the edge of the building and lean my back against it. I place the black, plastic tray on my lap and quickly jab my fork into the steak. I then use the knife to slice off a nice piece of the meat, and I hastily bite it, savoring the taste. It seemed to taste better than usual.

I started to think about the gang and whatever possible fights we might throw ourselves into next. I always got invigorated whenever my fists got involved, almost to the point where I couldn't stop myself from just pounding away at whatever came at me. It just made me feel so free, but I guess people don't see that as a good thing.

Now that I think about it, it's been a week since our newest member was decided. I can't quite say that I'm glad I picked her, in fact, I don't quite know why I picked her in the first place. Maybe it was the way she attacked me, or the way she responded to the question about why she wanted to join… Or maybe it was because she's the first female who wanted to join. 

That's right. She's the first girl ever who asked to join our gang, and, well, maybe I was just so overwhelmed by the thought of another girl joining the gang that I didn't really know how to react. I wanted to see what she would do if I treated her the way I treat each new member, but she didn't flinch when I insulted her. She just stood her ground and said what she wanted to say. She did the same thing last week when she, er, said that.

I guess I accepted her for solely that reason, but of course I could tell the other members that (especially P.U.). Well, whatever, if I keep thinking about this lunchtime will be over. Then I hear a small creak coming from the entrance to the rooftop. Perfect. Damnit! I thought I told people that this is my area! Then I saw who it was, and speak of the devil herself.

Miku Hatsune stared directly at me, her teal hair in its usual twin tails. I gave her a look of pure confusion, and she just smiled and giggled like what she just did wasn’t a big deal.

It was a huge deal (to me at least).

"The hell do you think you’re doin’, Hatsune?" I try my hardest not to sound angry, but at that moment it probably came out as the exact opposite. "Me?" She sounded completely oblivious, "Well, I was just about to have lunch. What about you?"

"…Same here."

"Then, how about we have lunch together?" She smiled, and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. "What the hell are you talking about!?" I accidently shout a bit too loud, which startles her to the point where she almost drops her tray. "W-what did I say? I just thought maybe you’d like some company while you eat—"

"That won't be necessary"–I clear my throat–"but thank you for your concern." She gives me a look like I'm crazy, and giggles again, "You don't have to act all cool around me, Luka! It's okay if friends eat together!"

"Don’t call me 'Luka' so casually! You'll refer to me as upperclassman, leader, Ms. Megurine or boss, but never will you refer to me by my birth-given name! You might be the only other female in the gang, but that doesn't mean you get the 'special treatment'! Do you understand!?" Her eyes widened as I told her these things, but she didn't budge a single step. She stayed in her place and listened to every word I had to say.

"You only serve underneath me, nothing more. If you think that being in a gang like the one you're in now is a place to make new friends, then you must be some kind of super dumbass! I thought you were a tough bitch with an angelic face, but it turns out you're nothing but a book loving, annoying piece of shit. Not to mention how you don't listen to what you're told! It is a fact that the rooftop is my area. Mine. That means that you need to go suck dick somewhere else! Don't think that because I let you join, you can just relax in the hideout and call me gay all the damn time!" She still didn't move, not forward nor backward. She just stood there, looking like she was taking mental notes of everything I said. My rage began to boil over. When was she going to go ape-shit and begin pounding me down!? Why is she just standing there!? Do something! Get angry for Christ's sake! 

"Furthermore, if you try to be friendly with me like you would with your gal-pals during sleepovers or some shit like that, I will pound you 'till your face is unrecognizable! Are we clear on this!?" She remains silent, hands gripping her tray with white knuckles. "Answer me!" I couldn't handle it anymore. If she wasn't going to start a fight, then I would. 

I stood up as the heat began to rush to my face. The fact that she wasn't responding bothered me, but what irritated me even more was the fact that her feet did not budge a centimeter throughout my whole rant. "Oh, now you're just begging for it!"

I throw myself on top of her, causing her tray to fly out of her hands and for the food she paid for to spill on top of her. I grab her wrists and pin her to the floor, smirking as she struggled to break out of my grasp. "You think you're so damn tough with your smug expression and stupid determination. I'm not having any of it! I'm fucking sick of it!" And yet, before I even knew what happened, she had me underneath her, her hands and legs pinning me down in an uncomfortable position.

She brings her mouth up close next to my ear and whispers.

"Who's the bitch now, huh?"

"FUCK YOU!" I break free of her grasp and swiftly throw my fist into her nose, causing her to stumble back onto the floor and writhe in pain. "YEAH, WHO'S THE BITCH, HATSUNE!?" I stand over her and spit on her bleeding face. "WHAT'S THAT!? CAN'T FUCKIN' HEAR YOU!?" She scrunches her eyebrows together, and quickly kicks her feet underneath me. I fall over only to land flat on my back, knocking the wind out of me, and Miku springs on top of me, her nose still dripping with blood. She only grunts as she prevents me from landing another blow. 

"TOO MUCH OF A PUSSY TO TALK, HUH!? CAN'T SPEAK YOUR MIND LIKE YOU COULD BEFORE!? PATHETIC!!" I use as much muscle as I could to scratch her up as the blood from her nose drips onto my face. Eventually, one drop of it lands directly in my eye, causing me to temporarily lose my sight. She takes this chance and slams her head against mine so hard that if she had done it just a bit harder, she could've knocked me out. I stop struggling as my head pounds, but it gives me a second to really look at her.

Her nose bled over her mouth and stained her uniform with a red bib, the scratches were around her eyes, a few of them drawing blood. Her hair was tousled all over, and her clothes were wrinkled. The spit was still on her face along with a few…tears. 

Tears. When I see someone begin to shed tears, it means that I am victorious. I can't help but think that this is their cry for mercy, their surrender. It always made me feel so powerful, worthy to rule and entire country. So…why? I remember the first time I made someone cry, and I remember how good it felt. It was a boy named…Len. His sister told me that he was the strongest man in the world, so when I made him cry, I felt like a winner. I felt like I was the strongest. No one made me cry, I would only made them do something like that. I always won, and it always felt amazing! So why!? Why does is feel so awful to see her cry!?

I hate it! This is the worst feeling, the absolute worst! I'd rather watch Len cry a thousand times than see her do it! It was the same thing back when I met her. I didn't like it, no, I utterly detested it! But it doesn't make sense!

"Stop." That was all I could manage to say. She looked at me with the angriest expression I'd ever seen on her. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she held herself back as though she knew she would be reprimanded. I looked at her, my face as sincere as I could make it. "Stop it."

"Stop what!?" She choked as more tears began streaming down her cheeks. She brought her hands up to her face to wipe her eyes, but they just wouldn't stop flowing down her beaten up face. I pushed myself up into a sitting position with her on my lap, and I watched as she began to sob even harder. She had completely given up on wiping her eyes and just let the liquid run down her bleeding face. I didn’t know what I felt, but it made my chest hurt. 

I brought a hand up to her face and wiped the tears away, and it caused to look me straight in the eye. I smiled, "Do you remember what I said?" She looked at me, sniffling, and then she shook her head. "I'll say it again just this once." She flinched a bit as I placed both of my hands on her shoulders,

"You're so much more beautiful with a smile on your face." 

She looked at me for just a second with a slight smile on her face, but she soon began to bawl again. I wrapped my arm around her and pressed her head into my shoulder. She just cried and cried for over half an hour, and I just consoled her for over half an hour. Nothing more.

She quietly mumbles into my shoulder, "I hate you so much, but I love you so much more."

"You keep telling yourself that," I chuckle as I rubbed circles on her back. Maybe it was one sided, but that doesn't make it any less meaningful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing lol


End file.
